Me dan miedo los zombies
by Neliam Kirkland
Summary: Oneshot de AlemaniaxItalia, con lemon .


La noche aparecía en el cielo. Se podían ver alguna que otra estrella y se podía ver perfectamente la luna. Era una bonita noche de Berlín, en el cuartel general de los Países del Eje. Un alemán y un italiano, el segundo con una manta tapándole casi entero, estaban tumbados en el sofá a oscuras viendo una película. El italiano ladeó la cabeza agarrando la manta y abrió la boca para hablar.

- Doitsu, Doitsu… ¿y cuándo vendrá Japón-niisan? – preguntó el italiano con media manta tapándole la cara, mientras terminaban de ver la película de miedo que estaban viendo.

- Feliciano, cállate, que quiero terminar de ver el final…

- Doitsu, Doitsu… ¿eso es un zombie? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! A Italia le dan miedo los zombies… meso, meso, meso… - dijo lloriqueando.

Al rato, después de varias interrupciones por parte del italiano, la película terminó y se dispusieron a ir a la cama.

- Lud, Lud, Lud, Lud… - dijo a media voz, agarrándole de la camiseta que llevaba para estar por casa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿QUÉEEEE?

- Puedo dormir contigo, es que tengo miedo de que me aparezca un zombie en mi cuarto… - empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño.

- Vale, si de todas formas siempre te acabas durmiendo conmigo.

- ¿Y DORMIREMOS DESNUDOS? MIENTRAS NUESTROS CUERPOS SE ROZAN Y…AAY! – Ludwig le había pegado en la cabeza con el puño para que se callara.

Llegaron a la habitación del alemán. Las paredes estaban repletas de pañuelos, banderas y símbolos nazis. El italiano corrió hacía la cama y se tumbó encima de un salto.

- ME GUSTA LA CAMA DE DOITSU PORQUE ES MUUUY BLANDITA Y SE DUERME TAN BIEN AL LADO DE UN CUERPO TAN FORNIDOO…- dijo mientras se comía las sábanas al ir rodando por el colchón.

Ludwig se sentó al borde de la cama y consiguió parar a Feliciano con una mano. Le enderezó hasta la altura de sus ojos, agarrándole con fuerza de la barbilla, y le miró a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué eres tan alborotador?

- No sé, Doitsu… será porque soy así, aunque quiera no puedo estarme quieto…por eso, a veces, me siento débil y un inútil y me da rabia que siempre tengas que venir a ayudarme cuando me enfrento a algún país solo o cuando Inglaterra y Francia me atacan…

Se quedaron en silencio. El italiano, pensando si hacia bien o no, abrazó al alemán con complicidad. Ludwig le revolvió el pelo al chico con una mano dándole sin querer en el rizo. Feliciano no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

- Uy, perdona, no quería darte en el rizo.

- No puedo evitar un orgasmo cada vez que me lo tocan, por eso no me gusta que me peinen, o revuelvan el pelo… aunque solo te dejaría a ti hacerlo, Doitsu.

Dejó entrever una sonrisa en los labios, y el italiano se sonrojó. Se separó del alemán y se tumbó en la cama. Empezó a desabrocharse la camiseta hasta la mitad y con cierto reparo llamó a Ludwig.

- ¿Q-quieres hacerlo? – preguntó el alemán sonrojándose algo. Hacía tiempo que se sentía atraído por el italiano pero nunca había pensado en tirárselo, no por lo menos a la fuerza pero si él quería era otro cantar.

El chico asintió sonrojado con las manos apoyadas en la almohada y mirando a otro lado. Ludwig se acercó a gatas lentamente hasta ponerse literalmente encima del italiano. Terminó de desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, y se acercó decidido a los pezones del chico. El cuerpo de Feliciano le atraía muchísimo, era bastante delgado y no tenía casi músculos, era un canijo, pero eso le hacía más mono. Empezó a lamerle los pezones y a morderlos, y por último pellizcarlos para ponérselos duros. Feliciano rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del alemán y le revolvió el pelo. Ludwig giró la cabeza hacía arriba para ver la cara del muchacho y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios del italiano. Podían notar la lengua del otro haciendo contacto y jugueteaban en el espacio que había entre las dos bocas. Se separaron y volvieron a besarse. A la siguiente vez, Feliciano acercó con timidez su boca al cuello del fornido muchacho. Le dio pequeños besos para excitarle más todavía. A continuación le dio muerdos haciéndole casi marcas en el cuello. El alemán mientras tanto, acariciaba la espalda con movimientos circulares y masajeándole con las manos hasta encontrar la postura perfecta en las cintura del chico. Intercambiaron de nuevo saliva con sus bocas, que parecían echas perfectamente para que encajaran solo para ellos y nadie más. Excitadísimo, Ludwig se sacó el miembro del pantalón del pijama y le bajó los suyos al italiano y se la metió con decisión. Como no tenían vaselina, al principio les costó entrarla en el 'femenino' trasero de Feliciano, pero cuando entró lo demás fue solo. Ludwig, cada vez con más fuerza, se la entraba al italiano. Feliciano, todavía rodeándole con los brazos abrazándolo para conseguir más fuerza, movió la parte de la cintura para abajo con más ritmo, coordinándose. De fondo, se oían sus gemidos del esfuerzo, y como el miembro entraba y salía. El alemán sacó su miembro del trasero de Feliciano. El italiano le hizo una seña para que dejara lamérselo.

- Estoy a punto de correrme… - dijo entrecortadamente y con gotas de sudor en la cara, al igual que el italiano, que estaba de la misma manera que él.

- Yo también…pero aguanta un poco… quiero chupártela, Doitsu. – susurró sin apenas voz, y con una sonrisa.

El italiano se irguió y agarró delicadamente por la parte de abajo del pene del alemán. Estaba manchada de su propio semen cuando se la metió y no pudo aguantar correrse un poco. Con ganas, lamió la punta del pene del alemán, para ponerle más cachondo todavía. Le dio pequeños mordiscos, como si de un helado se tratase. Empezó a describir círculos y a juguetear con su lengua en el miembro de Ludwig, éste por momentos se ponía más rojo intentado aguantar no correrse encima del chico. El alemán dejó escapar un orgasmo.

- Córrete dentro de mi boca…- pidió Feliciano, con el miembro del alemán en la boca.

- ¿Qué? Q-quieres… ¿Qué me corra en tu boca?

Sin poder aguantar más, se corrió en la boca del muchacho. El italiano, con el semen en la boca, se enderezó y rodeó con los brazos a Ludwig. Empezaron a besarse con el semen de éste en la boca, y le dio parte de el. Siguieron besándose apasionadamente y desenfrenados. El alemán agarró por la cintura de Feliciano y le sentó encima de él, metiéndosela de nuevo. El italiano se abrazó a Ludwig, y sus cuerpos se empezaron a mover. Feliciano ascendía y descendía, notando el miembro del alemán en su interior. El chico no pudo evitar gritar un par de orgasmos.

- Ah…ah, Doitsu…

- ¿Duele? …uh… ha, ha…

- No, ¿puedo decirte una cosa?

- ¿El qué?

- Te quiero, pero dale más fuerte.

Para satisfacer los deseos de Feliciano, Ludwig aumentó el ritmo. Sabía que los gemidos del italiano, en parte, porque le dolía, pero decidió callarse y darle lo que quería. El alemán bajó un poco el ritmo, hasta que paró por completo. El italiano sin apenas fuerzas se levantó de encima de él y se tumbó en la cama. Ludwig miró a Feliciano y se tumbó a su lado, y con una mano le apartó el cabello que se le caía sobre los ojos, dándole en el rizo sin querer de nuevo. El italiano soltó un gemido y se corrió llenando gran parte de la sábana con semen.

- E-estoy muy cansado, Doitsu…

- Normal, yo estoy igual, incluso me ha entrado hambre de wurst.

- Doitsu, Doitsu…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ludwig, pensando en cuando se iba a callar y le iba a dejar dormir.

- Que no lo haces tan mal…

- ¿QUÉ?

- Que se nota que es tu primera vez… y… ¡ay!

- Yo lo he hecho muchas veces y duérmete ya.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Feliciano se acercó al cuerpo fornido del alemán y le abrazo y reposó su cara en su pecho. Ludwig puso su mano en la cabeza del chico.

- Doitsu, Doitsu…

- ¿Qué? –preguntó desesperado.

- Me dan miedo los zombies.


End file.
